Desde Aquel Dia
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Hifumi piensa profundamente sobre si sus sentimientos son verdaderos o pasajeros, mas una chica le complicará la vida poniendo a latir su corazón. Respetando su posición cree que sus sentimientos no son importantes, dejándolos de lado, lastimándose así misma.


A sus oídos a veces llegaba su voz, tan linda y melodiosa, tan suave y hermosa. La luz de sus ojos de vez en cuando se empañaba con las lágrimas, lágrimas por imaginar perderla, perder a la linda Aoba, pues pareciera que las pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad.

Hifumi podía ser bastante tímida, bastante callada, pero, desde que la conoció, algo en ella floreció. Con el tiempo creyó en que ese sentimiento no era algo de cual preocuparse, sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón aumentaban cuando ella estaba presente, incrementando en su pecho la sensación cálida y la emoción se dispara solo con verla tan energética. A veces le costaba mantenerle la mirada, le avergonzaba que la viera con sus mejillas sonrojadas, porque aunque ya hablara más con ella no podía ser sincera.

Pensaba que tal vez sus sentimientos solo eran pasajeros, después de todo, una chica puede llegar a sentir muchas emociones cuando está junto a otra persona; así que sin más creyó conveniente alejarse de ella, alejarse de Aoba. Fue fácil al principio asimilar aquello, no había miedo, no había ansiedad; pero con el tiempo parecía que Aoba se había olvidado de ella, pasando más tiempo con sus amigas y por supuesto, la nueva practicante Momiji Mochizuki.

Despedirse de su grupo fue fácil, no iría muy lejos de ellas, solo unos cuantos metros. Además si no era ella podía ser otra, y algo que Hifumi no deseaba era separar a sus amigas por el bien de Aoba. Sin más se lanzó como voluntaria antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, o como lo tenían planeado, dejarlo a la suerte jugando piedra papel o tijeras.

La nueva practicante que tomaría su lugar en el cubículo parecía ser una buena persona, incluso Aoba afirmaba que tenían un cierto parecido en su forma de ser con Hifumi, mas sin embargo, lo que Hifumi creía al principio no era más que una simple suposición. Aoba, como ya es costumbre en ella, trató de ser un ejemplo y convertirse rápidamente en amiga de la nueva practicante; esto fue del agrado de Hifumi, quien admiraba a Aoba por su peculiar cualidad de hacer amigos rápidamente, pero algo raro pasaría más adelante, algo que entristecería a Hifumi.

Al principio Hifumi pudo adaptarse a su nuevo sitio de trabajo al lado de Kou Yagami, pues ya que ellas se llevaban muy bien, no había manera de que se sintiera extraña por cambiar de lugar. Estando ahí no podía sentirse extraña de ninguna manera, pero se equivocó, y Aoba fue la culpable.

─ ¡hora del almuerzo! ─ dijo una rubia estirando los brazos alegre del inicio del descanso ─ Hifumi ¿volviste a traer algo de comer?

─ Si… ─ dijo suavemente casi susurrando ─ no… me gusta… la cafetería

─ oh bueno ─ dijo Yagami levantándose de su silla para salir del cubículo ─ nos vemos en un rato

No era mentira todo aquello, además estaba consciente de que si asistía a la cafetería de la empresa, solo seria para hacer crecer su dolor, dolor que empezó un par de meses atrás.

─ Claro

Algo extraño le había pasado a Aoba, y ese algo le estaba haciendo daño. Ya no se dirigía a ella como antes lo hacía, a menos que sea por cuestiones de trabajo; empezó poco a poco a evitarla directamente, eso así lo veía Hifumi.

Sin más en que pensar tomó su almuerzo casero y se preparó a aprovechar esos minutos de descanso. Mientras ella estaba en lo suyo alguien se le aceró disimuladamente.

─ Hifumi-senpai ─ dijo alguien tras suyo provocando un sobresalto en la chica

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse producto de esos sentimientos que le hacían daño, aquella dulce voz estaba detrás de ella y parecía que le necesitaba. Hifumi dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento y lentamente giro su silla para mirar a la chica que ponía a temblar su cuerpo

─ Aoba-chan

Aoba retiro la mirada lejos de la de ella, la chica de las coletas no lo sabía pero ese gesto lastimaba a Hifumi más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. ¿Acaso estaba ahí para burlarse? ¡No! Aunque Aoba supiera de sus sentimientos, ella jamás haría tal cosa como burlarse del amor que Hifumi siente por Aoba.

─ Lo siento mucho ─ dijo Aoba agachando la cabeza

Ella se disculpaba, pero ¿Por qué?. Hifumi no entendía a que venía eso. Pero pronto noto que de los ojos de Aoba las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, asustada ella no tenía idea del infortunio que ha provocado dicha reacción en la chica.

─ ¡lo siento!

La miró a los ojos directamente un momento antes de que su cercanía se hiciera más estrecha. Hifumi se sorprendió tanto de aquello que no pudo prever lo que después sucedió. Aoba se había lanzado a ella y cerrado el espacio juntando sus labios con los suyos. Tan suaves, tan dulces, eran mucho mucho más de como los habría imaginado. Hifumi al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo intentó en corresponder ese beso pero antes de que lo hiciera Aoba se aventó hacia atrás lejos de ella.

─ Ya no podía resistirlo ─ Aoba se cubrió la boca con sus manos mientras sus lágrimas fluían con mayor fuerza ─ me gustas tanto senpai, ¡te amo! ¡te amo!

─ Aoba-chan ─ Hifumi tembló y sus ojos se iluminaron acompañándoles unas gotas cristalinas de felicidad

─ debes creer que soy de lo peor ─ dijo Aoba aguantando el llanto para poder hablar ─ somos mujeres y por eso esto está mal, pero no sé ni cómo ni cuándo sucedió, lo único que sé es que no he podido olvidarte ni aunque intenté hacerlo… traté de alejarte de mi corazón porque sabía que mis sentimientos te darían asco y

Hifumi no le permitió continuar, abalanzándose sobre Aoba la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo mientras reclamaba sus labios para callarla de decir esas palabras. Ya había descifrado a donde quería llegar, Aoba estaba confundida al igual que ella, y por eso había estado evitándola creyendo que ese sentimiento estaba mal. Pero como le alegraba haberla oído decir que le gustaba, que la amaba como ella lo hacía.

Hifumi rompió el beso y con sus delicadas manos acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Aoba limpiando algo de sus lágrimas ─ te amo… Aoba-chan ─ dijo y de nuevo besó a su Aoba

Dejando de lado el temor Aoba se aferró a los brazos de Hifumi fundiendo su corazón en felicidad, el mismo corazón que ahora palpitaba por Hifumi y que pudo sentir a su igual a través del tacto danzar en sincronía. Suaves eran aquellos movimientos, roces y caricias inocentes sobre los labios que probaban el néctar sagrado de su amor, en aquellos besos Hifumi transmitió lo que sus palabras no podían o que simplemente tardaría demasiado en expresar. El amor fuerte que por Aoba nació, se intensificaba con el solo hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos y sus labios rosando los suyos danzando en perfecta sincronización como si fuera algo de toda una vida, pero la experiencia era nueva para las dos, y por ello gozaran del tiempo que permanecerán juntas sin desperdiciar nada.

Yagami corría hacia su puesto de trabajo escapando de Umiko, gracias a sus imprudencias y hacer hincapié sobre el apellido de la chica en cuestión. Nada más llegar al pasillo alguien tiró de su camisa y la arrastró hacia un cubículo ajeno pero vacío, rodeándola por la cintura asegurándola con fuerza

─ ¿Qué? Rin ¿Qué haces? ─ preguntó Yagami sin saber que pasaba

La chica le hiso una señal de guardar silencio mientras mantenía la vista en el lugar de trabajo de Yagami. La rubia no entendía así que siguió la mirada de Rin hasta que vio lo mismo que su compañera; lo que vio la dejó tragando moscas.

Allá donde trabajaba estaba Hifumi sentada como siempre en su lugar, pero sobre sus piernas le acompañaba Aoba, mientras que la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente compartían un beso muy apasionado. Este acto había hecho que Rin tomara la decisión de no molestarlas y de impedir que alguien lo hiciera.

─ vaya ─ suspiro la rubia

Yagami intentó moverse pero se vio prisionera de los brazos de Rin, no le molestó en lo absoluto, en vez de eso, relajó su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera provocando que esta se sonrojara.

Umiko apareció en el lugar luego con una pistola en mano buscando su objetivo; este no era otro que la rubia Yagami. Lentamente acorde a su entrenamiento que nadie sabe de dónde lo sacó, se iba camuflando para sorprender a su presa. Listo, allá a lo lejos había una melena rubia, así que fue más cerca de ella pero al ver mejor en detalle se detuvo.

Yagami se estaba besando con Toyama, y a su vez mas allá Aoba estaba en lo mismo pero con Hifumi. Umiko decidió dejar pasar la estupidez de Yagami solo por el momento, mientras empezó a hacer su huida igualmente silenciosa para no perturbar a las enamoradas.


End file.
